Hate With a Passion
by kimmiehp
Summary: Ponyboy gets raped by socs can he cope? how will his friends and family react?
1. Chapter 1

Rumbles of what sounded like thunder could be heard from miles. Ponyboy ran as fast and as much as possible but, even as fast as he was he couldn't run forever so, he ran into a dark alley and hid behind a dumpster. As he panted trying to gasp for air, each soc passed by him searching for him. Ponyboy let out a sigh of relief. He heard a crack nearby and he stiffened. He peered around the corner, cautiously. Bob the soc looked at him with pure anger, and raced to him pinning him down. He pinned his arms down under his knees digging into Ponyboy's skin. " C'mon you dirty greaser we never really did give you that haircut did we hahaha." Bob chuckled heavily. " Help! Someone! Soda, Darry!" Ponyboy yelled he'd forgotten how scary getting jumped was... The blade pressed against his bare skin on his neck causing Ponyboy to squeal like a baby. " I do believe we started just about right...here..." He said with a smirk. " No! Stop!" Ponyboy yelled as loud as he could but he knew no one would come. Darry's at work Soda's at work Steve's at work Two-bit's probably with a chick somewhere Johnny's probably getting beaten by his dad and Dally is off with Tim Sheppard somewhere. No one knew he was in trouble and no one was coming to save him this time. So Ponyboy did the best he could and kicked Bob in his groin with his knee making Bob crouch and hold it.

" Oh you're so gonna get it Curtis." Bob got up and punched Ponyboy sending him crashing. His face stung like a bumble bee had just stung it and he could taste copper forming in his mouth. " I'm gonna teach you a lesson Curtis, you dirty greasers are lower then us. We're better than you and always will be." He said wiping the sweat dripping of his red, hot face. He pulled Pony onto his stomach pulling his lower back close tearing of his and Ponyboy's pants. Pony, struggled to get free but was held at knife point. Bob edged in close to Ponyboy's anus and entered roughly, thrusting back and forth. He had made it clear that he would teach him a lesson but, this was just to much. WAY TO MUCH. I mean rape? come on.

Finally Bob had gotten done as cum struck the inside of Ponyboy's anus, and blood dripping down his legs. Bob got up and left Ponyboy there to wallow in his own feces as he spit on him in pure disgust.

" Now you're even lower, my slave in fact...My bitch..." He spat, walking away in satisfaction. Ponyboy finally woke up at the crack of dawn. He sat up and winced at the sudden pain. He hurt all over. He opened his eyes letting the light adjust to his eyes. What have I gotten myself into now? He thought painfully.

He tried to stand up but, kept falling down the pain was just way to much. Finally he stoop up and walked step by step, very slowly. He made it maybe 2 blocks and fell down again and he had two more blocks to go to get to his house. But he couldn't stand up again. All the power had been drained out. So he sat there dumbstruck. The whole gang had looked for Ponyboy all night but saw no sign of him and, they all agreed to go looking again as soon as morning came. Even Tim went to help look. In fact he was the one who found him. He walked down old south side street feeling mighty confident, when he saw a small reddish haired bot lying in the street, obviously injured.

Tim went over to him hurriedly, and grasped the kid's face. " Hey! Ponyboy! WAKE UP!" Tim yelled. It was obvious that he wasn't getting up any time soon so Tim grabbed the boy's arm and wrapped it around him carrying to the Curtis's house. When Tim and Pony had gotten back the whole gang was there with worried, angered faces. Tim walked in and Soda and Darry jumped up. " Pony!" They both exclaimed. By now Ponyboy was wide awake but couldn't look any of them in their faces, it was to embarrassing. " Where the hell where you Ponyboy!?" Darry was yelling by now, and Ponyboy could tell it was out of concern but for christ sake, he had just been raped he didn't need Darry's shit too. " Look Darry shut the fuck up okay? I am NOT in the fucking mood!" Ponyboy was bawling.

As tears streamed down his face uncontrollably, the gang stared at him in a questioning way. But, he collapsed to the floor, and started bawling even more than before no one knew what to do. But, when he looked at Johnny, his best friend got up and went over to him caressing his back soothingly. " Hey Pone...What's wrong?" Ponyboy didn't want to tell him he didn't want to speak at all, so he just looked at him in hope that their " Silent conversations" Would come in handy right then. Johnny knew that look and Johnny wasn't stupid either.

Johnny gasped and shook his head putting a hand over his mouth. " Pony...They didn't...did they?" Johnny asked with displeasure. " It was just one he had me held at knife point I tried Johnny I tried..." Ponyboy wailed. Johnny looked at his friend in concern. " I'm sure you did buddy..." It was all Johnny could say. It took all he had not to start bawling with Ponyboy. The whole gang looked at Johnny as if he were a maniac. " What the hell happened?" Two-bit asked. Johnny shook his head walking out. " Damn it. them and their "silent conversations"." Dally cursed. " I'll get it outta him.." And he meant it.

Ponyboy had finally found the strength to stand up after a while and locked himself in his room, and he wouldn't let anyone in. Not even Soda. But, Johnny had come back in and they all begged him to go in. Ponyboy was trying to cry himself to sleep, when he heard a soft knock at the door and that puppy voice. " Hey Ponyboy. C'mon lemme in. I already know anyways what's the big deal?" Johnny protested. Five minutes later he heard the lock untwist and Johnny squeezed in. " Are you okay Pone?" Johnny asked. Pony looked at him funny like. " What kinda question is that?" " Sorry... What happened?" " Well.. I was walking home from track practice and I heard them tailing behind me. They wanted to finish what they had started, from last time they ganged up on me... but I ran into an alley and they didn't see me. I thought it was over but, Bob came back there and when he found me he..." Ponyboy stopped himself. He could feel a bile rising that was begging for release and he put a hand over his mouth to try and contain it.

Johnny pressed further and tried to sooth him as much as possible. " It's okay. It's over now. We gotta tell the gang now okay?" " What?! NO!" Ponyboy was trembling now. "Look the gang won't think of you in any different way you'll be fine but, they gotta know. Remember? you can trust me, always." Johnny pursued. " Okay... I trust you, Johnny." Johnny bleakly nodded and walked out with and arm around Ponyboy. " Guys, there's something that happened to Pony, while he was gone. Bob, he uh...he r-raped Ponyboy."...TBC

I WAS JUST REALLYYYY BOREDDD LOL SO TELL MEH IF YOU WANT MORE TOOTLES!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ponyboy: If you just HAD to make me get raped you could've at least made the story line better, punctuation, grammar, ect... Man you suck at writing.

Me: Oh ya coming from the one who got raped...

Ponyboy: -_-...no comment


	2. Coping With Rape Life

HIIIIII

Soda's eyes widened in horror. His own little brother. Jesus, the world is a fucked up place huh? You can't trust anybody. Ponyboy shifted away from everyone very nervously and uncomfortably. He didn't know if they would turn him down or help him through it, he just didn't want to look at them all. When he looked at their faces he saw hate, and guilt, and sadness.

Ponyboy felt like he had made everything worse, and now they hate him. He could mainly tell just by their body movements. Dally looked angry, and he kept fidgeting, and Soda left the room before he started bawling. Ponyboy just didn't care anymore about the rape he just had no clue how his friends would treat him now, he really needed their support. " Why were you on the South side?" Darry asked. He tried to hide the harsh tone but if you really listened which Ponyboy did, you could hear it. But he knew Darry would do this to him it's all he cares about is himself and how bad Ponyboy makes him only one that could be there for him was Johnny. He turned over and looked at Johnny who looked as uncomfortable as himself. " C'mon I can't take this let's go to the lot..." Ponyboy stated walking out quickly. Just before Johnny turned to go with him Darry tugged on his sleeve.

" Just keep an eye on him okay?" Johnny nodded and went after him. Ponyboy hoped he wouldn't run into any socs along the way but, anything was better than staying at home right now. " Hey Johnny, you gotta smoke?" Ponyboy asked grimly. Johnny pulled out his pack and handed it to Ponyboy. "Here keep it.

You need it more than I do.." " Thanks Johnny." When they sat down at the lot Johnny kinda looked a little dour. He bit his tongue for as long as he could but he had to ask. " Hey Pony? You don't have to answer but I just wanna know. What was it like?" Johnny asked looking away suddenly. Ponyboy smiled. " It's fine. Well at that point it felt like he was ripping away everything i rebuilt with Darry and you guys and after my parents.

They only think about themselves. I felt gross. I could feel HIM inside, and I just felt like dying of embarrassment. I tried to be more manly and tough it up, and I tried fighting but, I couldn't move from the position he had me in. The only thing that kept me from crying was thinking of you. I don't know I just thought of you and it somehow made everything easier to deal with, and it still is." Ponyboy finished, leaving off on the biggest non bleak look.

He felt proud of it. " Thanks I guess..." Johnny was a bit creeped out but, at the same time happy he couldn't put his finger on it. He liked the idea of Ponyboy thinking of him while he was having sex, I mean sure it was rape but still. " C'mon Pone I don't think we should be out here for long. If they find you.." Johnny, trailed off. " We just got here though I wanna cool off away from everyone." " And get raped again? Okay fine...Look Pone I just can't stand to see you hurt you're very important to me. Not to mention you're brothers." Johnny had thought he said something smart. Ponyboy smirked. " Right Darry caring? That's funny. He's a selfish bastard is what he is. He cares about himself only." Johnny never knew why Ponyboy and Darry always fought. I guess their just always stressed out, Johnny thought.

Johnny had made Ponyboy agree to go home with him, but again he still avoided everyone's gaze because he kept seeing that same look, Sadness, Anger, doubt, guilt, pain. Ponyboy ran to the bathroom and grabbed a razor, and thought about it for a minute. Death, never seeing Darry Soda Johnny anyone ever again. Was it worth it to escape some pain that would fade away over time? No. So he just slept it off, thinking he'd feel better in the morning. But things just gradually got worse. At school people were giving him dirty looks.

Everyone knows. People were pointing and laughing and whispering. They ALL know now. He felt like shit. Literally a big pile of shit. And that's how people thought of him. He suddenly couldn't breathe anymore, his chest was heaving. He could't get enough oxygen, he felt like he was going to die from oxygen loss. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face taking deep breathes, When he heard the bathroom door slam. " Well well well... Lookie here. It's Bob's little bitch, that stupid little weasel, Curtis." He had , had enough. He plunged at the guy who mocked him and slammed his head against the sink, and his body stiffened. His body lied there lifeless looking. The other guys had run off leaving Ponyboy to the mess. Ponyboy bent over and poked the guy but he just stayed still. He felt his neck for a pulse but, could feel none. Oh SHIT! He was freaking out. He'd just killed someone. Well it kinda felt good. It gave him the exhilarating sensation he needed if he was going to kill Bob too. Bob had taken his relationships with his friends and family away he deserved a lot worse than death. And Ponyboy stood laughing softly, looking straight at the wall, planning his revenge for Bob the soc. XXXXXXXXXXXX

Srry this one was more than likely boring but, I mean I couldn't really think of anything to do, but, I've planned out my next chapter now and it should be more interesting now that he wants Bob dead. PONYBOY THE NEW DEXTER YYYYAAAYYYYY! UPDATE SOON


	3. Chapter 3 revenge plan

Ponyboy walked home hurriedly. Somehow no one had suspected him killing that soc. The soc's friends never said anything either, he really got off lucky. It was weird how easy that was, which just made killing Bob a lot more easy than he thought it would be. He walked in his room and shut his door thinking of a plan. Maybe he'd take a kitchen knife and slit his throat.

No...he had to make it look like a suicide. He could slit his wrists, and write a suicide note. Ponyboy was good at imitating other people's handwriting. Just had to go through Bob's stuff and look at stuff hes written. Yes. That's what I'm gonna do, Ponyboy thought. Maybe it could say, I'm tired of all the pressure. I just want it all to end. Yes that was good.

" Hey Pone. Suppers ready." Soda said, suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. Pony nodded, standing up walking outside. Two-bit was watching a special, for Mickey mouse. Steve, sitting pretending to read a newspaper, just to look smart. Johnny sitting calmly, away from everyone on the far side of the couch. Dallas missing, as usual. Cooked beef, mashed potatoes, and carrot slices. Not sounding good to his stomach at the moment. But, he stuck it out like he always did and, grabbed a plate and, ate. He didn't make contact with anyone. He was only thinking of Bob the soc. He was just too excited.

" Ponyboy? Are you okay?" Soda asked. Ponyboy stared down at the table. " Yeah." He tried holding in his snickers. He didn't know why but, everything just seemed so funny. Bob would be home at 5 tomorrow. Then while he wasn't watching maybe, shove chloroform in his face and slit his wrists. Ponyboy put his hands on his face, to stop from laughing. He didn't know if anyone had noticed, because he wasn't paying attention. He was lost in his own little thoughts. That night Ponyboy had snuck out and shoved the bottle of chloroform in his bag. He would follow Bob home, tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry about the short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 reconcile

Chloroform, rag, knife, gloves, mask. This should be it. Ponyboy was seriously excited. Scared and excited. Bob would never ever fuck with him again.

He dressed himself properly, combed his hair perfectly, brushed his teeth, and walked toward the door. " Hey Pony. I'll walk with ya to school if ya want." Johnny's brown puppy dog eyes looked serious and concerned. " No thanks Johnny I need to be alone."

Pony tried to walk off but Johnny grasped his shoulder in a rough manner. " Pony, I know you're scared and-" Ponyboy looked at him more seriously now. " Leave me the fuck alone." He spat. He never wanted to hurt Johnny but Johnny cared about Pony too much and it would most definitely get in his way. Johnny was taken aback from this and let go. He walked the door. Pony heard foot steps behind him. " Dammit Johnny GO AWAY!" He yelled not looking back. " No! You need to listen to me-"

" No I think you need to listen to me Johnny. I don't need your fucking sympathy! Whatever way you're thinking of helping me it wont work. Got it? Why don't you go home even though you're not wanted there either are you? Guess the only way for you to get attention is to go home and interact with your father even if he is beating the shit out of you at least you're being acknowledged.

You just fuck up everything don't you Johnny? It's no wonder your parents hate you." Whoa, that was not intended, I really didn't mean to say that, Pony thought. Johnny didn't look scared or calm or mad. He was blank. A fist swung and hit Pony right in the jaw. Pony punched back and they fought right there. Punching and kicking and swearing. None of it was meant. Soda, Darry, Two-bit, and Steve sprung out of the house. They saw two figures in the road hitting each other blood leaking from their faces.

They ran over to them until Johnny was on top of Pony. " Why the FUCK won't you let me help you? You think I'm stupid? That you can make everyone think you're okay? Putting on a facade won't work Pony! Once you realize it the better." Pony kicked Johnny in the stomach and rolling on top of him. " Fuck you! You think your a miracle worker don't you! I'm fine and the things that go on inside my head are none of your concern and never will be! You think I try to mess with your head after you get a daily beating? Huh?" Then Pony noticed something. A tear slid down his cheek. Johnny was crying. Johnny was crying. Johnny never cries. If you're so bad that you make Johnny cry you deserve to die.

Pony got up off of Johnny. " I'm sorry... I told you to leave me alone.." " I just want you to tell us what's going on. Why can't you do that? What happened to the Pony that never let anything get in his way no matter how bad it was?" Johnny pleaded. Pony got out a weed and lit it. " Ya know Johnny you can throw some pretty good punches." They both started laughing hysterically forgetting the group standing right there thrown in a clueless stupor. " You too Pone." Johnny said rubbing his cheek softly. " You boys mind telling me what's going on?" Darry asked sternly. Pony ignored Darry and wiped the blood off his cheek and forehead. " C'mon Johnny." Eventually they started talking on the way to school. About random stuff. Also apologizing for the stuff they said and the fight. " Hey, Pony?" " What?"

" What's that in your bag?" Pony stopped immediately. He looked back at it. Shit, the zipper must've broken. A white jug was clearly shown. Luckily the wrapper wasn't. " Nothing..." "Liar. What is it?" " Fuck you Johnny I said nothing." Johnny tried to grab it, but tried to avoid another unpleasant fight. Pony slapped his hand away, but Johnny grabbed it with his other hand and yanked as hard as he could. " Chloroform? Pone, why do you need this?" " Just give it back!" " WHY DO YOU NEED THIS?!"

" Johnny please give it back." " I will be a snitch and tell Darry. Don't you doubt me." " I-" Pony's voice cracked and tear after another they just kept coming.

Johnny walked over to his friend and wrapped his arm around him. " It's okay you can trust me." " I wanted... I wanted to kill Bob for what he did. I wanted him to pay. To suffer like I did." Johnny's eyes widened. " Pony you can't let him get the best of you. You have to prove him wrong don't do this." " It's the only way to ease the pain Johnny I have to.

" Johnny searched for an answer to stop his unnerving wishes. He grabbed Pony's chin and placed his lips on Pony's lips. He slid his tongue exploring his friend's mouth with passion and genuine love. " I can't loose you Pony. I just can't."

Pony stared at Johnny. He grabbed Johnny and reconnected the unique and powerful kiss. " I won't Johnny. I won't" After school Pony ditched his plans for Bob and went home with Johnny and before Darry made his way home the two passionately made out some more.

Rubbing each other and loving each other in a way Pony never ever thought about. The two fell asleep like that in each other's arms comfortable. Pony woke up bleary eyed, adjusting his eyes to the sun beaming into his face. He stood and went to the bathroom. He loved Johnny he did, but it was either Pony's insanity or Bob's death. Pony chose Bob's death. Again pondering the possibilities of Bob's death. He decided to stay the original plan, but getting past Johnny would be very complicated.

He was just gonna say he had to go to the bathroom and ditch Johnny. Sure it was cruel, but he had to do something if he wanted Bob dead.

Pony and Johnny set out to school that morning and by evening, Pony lit a cancer stick and puffed it real tuff like. He told Johnny he needed to use the bathroom and Johnny eyed him skeptically considering Pony was a germaphobe. He let it slide thinking it was an emergency.

When you gotta go you gotta go. Pony hid behind a dumpster and looked for Bob. He kissed Cherry on the lips smoothly and she left and he got in his car. Pony followed him and he parked his car at a big mansion. He had more than 20 windows... That is very unusual. He got home and greeted his folks happily and went to his room to do his homework. He was a pretty good kid, not around greasers. *****************************

Johnny tapped his foot impatiently. He barged in the bathroom and kicked every door open. It was empty. " SHIT!" He cursed.

" Where is Bob's house?" He grew agitated and kicked the walls and punched the mirror. He needed to get Darry or Two-bit or someone. Dallas. Yes Dallas would help. He went to Bucks and opened Dally's door. " I need your help!" Dally was kissing a girl.

" Johnny! Go away man." He continued kissing her. " Dallas I don't have time for this shit I need you now man!" Johnny Yelled. If Johnny yelled you knew he was serious. Dallas stopped and threw the girl out of the room. Literally. " What the fuck do you want kid?" He lit up a stick. " The guy who raped Pone... He's in danger." Dallas looked at him stupidly. " And?"

" BY PONYBOY. He's gonna kill him. As much as I want him dead Pony shouldn't do it he's gonna get himself thrown in jail for life or somethin' he's gonna do somethin' stupid. Please Dallas help me." Dallas could tell the kid was scared. He didn't really want Pony going to jail either he didn't need that. Innocent well as much innocence that's left of him, Pony couldn't handle jail time. Dally threw on his leather jack and shoes and he and Johnny went to Bob's house. Bob knew exactly where it was.

He'd been there before. Then Mr. Sheldon called the cops and said some lunatic was trespassing on their property planning to kill them. At least they got the lunatic part right. He wouldn't let Pony become him. Dally grabbed Buck's keys and got in his car. He knew Buck wouldn't care. " So what'd ya do to yer face, kid?" Dally asked. " Doesn't matter. Just a fight with me and Pone."

" You and Pone? Fight? Ha, okay.." " I confronted him about his distance away from us. I don't know we both said some stuff we didn't mean. Stuff happened." Johnny looked away in the mirror. Dally eyed him. " you okay?" It was strange Dallas was actually concerned. He was actually showing it too. " Yeah.." They pulled up a block away from the Sheldon's so it would be less noticeable. They spotted Ponyboy with his bag opening it and grabbing out the rag and chloroform.

He was staring at the window above which they guessed was Bob Sheldon's room. Dallas ran over to Pony and held him down.

He screeched and struggled against Dallas but Dallas was nailed down tight. " Johnny get his bag!" Johnny did as instructed throwing the Chloroform and knife away as well. They threw him in the back of Buck's car and drove off. " I have to do this! Please Dallas!"

Dallas could hear the agony. " You're stupid ya know that?" " Stupid for wanting to kill that son of a bitch?" Pony defended.

" No stupid for being selfish towards your family! They love you and a loving family like that is hard to come across here. You go down your whole damn family falls down with you! You don't need to be me Ponyboy! You're not like me. You're special, you see the world like no one else. That's a good thing you don't let shit get to you. Don't change that because of some goody two shoes brat that doesn't know his ass from a whole in the ground. He doesn't have caring parental figures in his life. The way you were raised is good. He's a kid who was raised to think he was better than everyone but you weren't so you have to ignore it if you despise them so much or you'll be just a fucked up as them!" Dallas finished bleary-eyed mad.

His face was red and veins popped out of his face. Pony broke down eyes drowning in water. Sobs heard from miles. Dallas was right and he knew it. It didn't take away the fact he hurt Pony but if Dallas said to let go then maybe he should.

Pony went home and sobbed in Soda's chest crying begging for forgiveness. It was an emotional scene. He stayed near Johnny the entire time though. They kissed sometimes. They cuddled and hugged. Dallas cared about the gang and seeing them so torn down killed him.

He grabbed the heater in his trunk and went back to the Sheldon house. He said he didn't want Pony to kill Bob because he had a caring loving family, but he never said he, himself couldn't. He knew he was scum. He had nothing. THE END3

hope you like it!;))


End file.
